


Flashback

by Donovanspen



Series: Whumptober 2019 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Prompt: Stay with me, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: A spell causes Alec to relive one of his most traumatic moments.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Whumptober 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 267





	Flashback

Magnus added the water to the teapot and watched as the clear liquid turn a light brown color. He had hoped the routine movements of making a pot of tea would soothe his nerves and calm his turbulent emotions.

He glanced up as Catarina came into the kitchen. “How is he?” he asked, even though he already had a pretty good idea.

“He’s still a bit shook up,” Catarina replied. “It might take a while for the effects of the spell to dissipate. He should be fine after a good night’s sleep.”

He felt so hopeless. He was one of the most powerful Warlocks in the world, and in this moment, he was useless.

Alec had come up against a Warlock who had cast a spell that would make him relive his most traumatic event. Magnus was familiar with that particular spell, and with Alec being a Shadowhunter, he had imagined that Alec would have plenty of difficult memories to endure. However, he was not prepared when he saw his husband reliving the memory of his body rejecting Lorenzo’s magic. Tears had formed in his eyes as he watched Alec kneeling on the floor and going through the motions of doing compressions to a body that wasn’t there and muttering ‘stay with me’ as tears streamed down his pale face.

“Magnus,” Catarina called to him. “You can’t do this. The both of you can’t let this get in your heads.”

Magnus scoffed. “It’s already there,” he said. “Alexander lived through that memory. He didn’t just think about it; it was as if he was experiencing it all over again.”

“I understand,” Catarina replied. “But you need to remember that this was in the past. You have both already lived through this and have come out the other side victorious. You are married, and you have your natural born magic back. You are both healthy. I’m not saying ignore it. Talk about it if you need to, but do not allow it to take hold of you as if you were back in that situation because you’re not.”

Catarina was right. They had been through rough times before and would get through this as well. He couldn’t help but wonder, though, when life would give them a break and calm down.

“I’m heading out. Call if you need anything. And remember, he’s a bit sensitive to magic right now so maybe go easy tonight.”

Magnus accepted her words and her comforting hug before bidding her goodnight. He finished preparing their tea and carried the cups out to the living room. Alec glanced over at him but didn’t say anything. Magnus placed their cups on the coffee table and took a seat next to Alec, keeping a small bit of distance between them. He hated this. He hadn’t been this unsure of himself around Alec since they’d first started dating. He never wanted this type of uncertainty in his marriage.

“Alexander.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec said in a rush, drowning Magnus out. “I’m so sorry. I hate that you had to go through that again.”

Magnus was at a loss for words. He reached over and placed his hands over Alec’s fidgeting ones. “Alexander, look at me.” He waited until Alec finally turned his head and looked at him. He could tell Alec was obviously upset but seeing his red-rimmed eyes filled with tears made his own eyes burn. “Yes, that was a difficult time in my life, but it’s in the past. I don’t dwell on it because I love my life now. It’s a memory, an unpleasant one, but a memory. But you, my dear, had to relive it. And for that, I’m so sorry.”

Alec opened and closed his mouth and then shook his head as if he couldn’t find the words. Magnus took the decision out of his hands and opened his arms and pulled Alec to him. He knew he made the right decision when he felt Alec shudder and melt into his embrace.


End file.
